ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Disney Castle Mystery Tour
This is the Walkthrough Attraction Called Disney Castle Mystery Tour Will Be Designed for Texas Disneyland and Other Disneyland Parks Around the World and Will Be Based on Florida Disneyland's Cinderella Castle Mystery Tour in Orlando, Florida and Tokyo Disneyland in Japan. Plot Taking Place inside Disney Castle, guests are supposed to take a tour of the Castle featuring the Gallery, Ball Room, Dining Room, Guest Room and the Tower. However, after the guide showcases portraits of Disney Heroes and Heroines, the Magic Mirror gets angry at the villains being insulted! The Gallery To see how strong the guests are in challenging the powers of evil, the Magic Mirror opens a secret door the leads to a concealed underground area of the castle. A dark stairway leads to a prison area filled with howling bats staring at the guests. The Queen's Laboratory In the lab of the Queen aiming for the Snow White's life, a book with a recipe for a poison apple is found. Also, a magic potion is being brewed along with an assortment of experimental tools. Moreover, the crow from the film stands atop a skull with ceaseless cawing. The shadow of the Queen can also be seen on the walls. Dark Passage and Dungeon There is a dark passage and dungeon that awaits guests who bypassed the laboratory to avoid being noticed by the queen. However, guests are tricked by a random Magic Mirror that reflects directions inversely. Next, a mummified ghost appears from a dark area but its white reflection does not appear anywhere, rather we can hear its footprints advancing. Chernabog's Bald Mountain A scene can be witness at the top of the frightening oubilette. Guests can see Chernabog, from the film "Fantasia," gathering all the forces of evil against goodness. The Cave of the Hidden Jewels Continuing down the dark passages guests encounter a talking skull warning them of the perils ahead. However, we see shiny objects that turn out to be countless emeralds and rubys all over the cave. Suddenly, lightning strikes and a huge dragon appears. The dragon seems to have been awakened! The guide finds a special lift and leads the guests' in just barely escaping the dragon. However, the lift is controlled by a goon and the guests are taken up the castle. The Grand Duke of Owl's Hideout Now We Went to the Grand Duke's Hideout and Saw The Grand Duke's Armies of Owls Popping Out and Scaring the Guests. Maleficent's Underlings There is a calm area where water flows. It seems to be nothing is happening there too. However, suddenly Malificent's goons show up! The Sleeping Beauty characters appear in the water, within the walls. The goons eye and threaten the guests escaping before angering Malificent even more. Lastly, we can see the Witch on the castle covered with thorny bushes that have reached all the way down the the basement! Tapestry Room As we leave the lift, we enter a room with some tapestries depicting the "Legend of the Black Couldron" hanging on the walls. The guide explains, "Once upon a time the world was ruled by evil. The Horned King, the evil lord, used the black cauldron (Satan's kiln) to manipulate and control the soldiers of death. Then the courageous and pure-minded hero, Taran, deprived the power of the great kiln using his sword of light. And peace was restored to the world." The Magic Mirror's Trap The Magic Mirror appears again to interrupt the guide. It invites guests to enter a back room next to the tapestries room as the doors close in. It is the Black Cauldron's room! "This is the final challenge. Will good win or evil prosper? The good will face this challenge with courage. The Black Cauldron is waiting to swallow you whole." The Magic Mirror disappears. A guest is chosen as the brave representative to carry the sword of light against the Horned King. Battle with the Horned King The door opens to an eerie hall that has skeleton soldiers lying on the floor. The sword of light (Taran's sword) is to the right, and the Black Cauldron is at center atop a pedestal. Slowly, the Horned King appears and looks down to see that his enemy is still alive. Just then, the special guest points the sword of light towards to Horned King. It is blasted away! It has lost! And the hero's goodness triumphs! The guides leads the guests and makes a special presentation to our new hero! Triva This Attraction is The Mix Up of Cinderella Castle Mystery Tour in Florida and Japan and Universal Studio's House of Horrors. The Animatronic Dragon Will Be Based from Euro Disneyland's The Dragon's Lair. Category:Disney attractions Category:Disneyland Resort (Canada) Category:Kingdom Hearts World Resort